Maybe He Can Change Me
by Ms.JHutch13
Summary: AU - Modern Day Katniss moves to a new school for the 3rd time but when she leaves behind an old friend will she make a new one or will she find something more? My first fanfic sorry not very good at summaries!
1. New School

I was starring at my clock at 6:55 just waiting for it to go off at 7:00. I started thinking its my first day at a new school, this is the 3rd one this year. I have left my best friend Gale at my last school, but the thing is it stops the awkwardness because a week before I left he said he loved me. The thing is the way I reacted, I ran as fast as I could. I was an outcast for about 4 months before I met Gale. And I'm gonna be one again. _**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_**Well now it looks like its time to start being an outcast at a new school.**

I got up and took a shower, got dressed in a green tank top, jeans and black Converse. I started drying my hair and putting it in my signature braid when Prim, my little sister, shouted me from downstairs "KATNISS, breakfast is ready and you don't want to be for your first day of school again!" She was right I mean on my last first day of school I was late and my homeroom teacher hated me because I basically barged into the classroom in the middle of "a very important speech" as she put it. So I went down stairs ate my breakfast as quick as I could and ran out the front door.

Once I got to Panem High I headed straight to the office to get my schedule. For homeroom I have a teacher called in room 137. I walk out of the office and turn down the hall and head to find my locker when bump into something ...make that someone. **Oh no whoever I just bumped into is probably gonna hate me, I made him/her drop their coffee, actually make that a him. A him with gorgeous blue eyes and shiny blond hair. **I have just realized I was starring so I bend down to pick up the books that I dropped and say, "I am so sorry I'm such a klutz." Then I see him bend down to help me and he says "Don't worry about it, its not your fault I just wasn't looking where I was going." we get back up and he holds out his hand "I'm Peeta you must be new I haven't seen you before" he says with a dazzling smile on his face. I shake his hand "I'm Katniss, its nice to meet you and I promise I'll buy you a new coffee." I say with a small smile on my face. He chuckles and says, "don't worry about it and its nice to meet you too, which teacher do you have for homeroom?" "Ms. Trinket" I say "Me too let me walk you there" "OK," I say with a bit to much enthusiasm "..but I need to go to my locker first." So we head of in the direction that is apparently the way to my locker.

-HG-

We start walking to the classroom for homeroom. As we are walking he asks me a few questions and I answer them gladly. Normally I wouldn't let someone know this much about me so quickly but there's something about that smile, those blue eyes you can get lost in and that blond hair that reflects the sun. Once we get to the classroom Peeta heads to a table with a bunch of people sitting on it but when he see I'm not moving he signals for me to come over. I get to the table and take everything in: there's a dark haired girl and a bronze haired boy flirting, a girl with a massive smile on her face talking to another girl who looks completely bored and then a girl and boy who look alike fighting **I'm guessing they're related**. Peeta introduces me to them the girl with the big smile comes up to me "Hey I'm Delly, this is Johanna.." she says pointing to the bored girl. Johanna gives me a nod. Delly continues introducing everyone "Gloss and Cashmere are the ones fighting its quite usual, I mean they are brother and sister.." **I knew it I was right **"…and those two love birds are Finnick and Annie." Finnick then turns to me "Hey your like really good looking-" he gets cut off by Annie slapping his arm "Fin!" "You know I'm kidding, I love you more than anyone in the world," he says in a sweet tone. "Awwwww Finny" then everyone else says "Awwwww Finny" In a mocking tone, I giggle **Wow where did that come from? **"Your laugh is cute" Peeta says as I blush and turn my head away. **I think I am gonna like this school.**


	2. The walk home

While we were talking a lady with pink hair (that looks completely like a wig) and a bright pink puffy dress on walked in the classroom **she can't be our teacher she looks like she belongs in a circus act.** "Quiet down everyone! Good morning class" "Good morning Ms. Trinket" the whole class said. **Looks like I was wrong, how am I gonna survive with her as my teacher when she has the most annoying accent! **"Oh, looks like we have a new student in the class" she said in her annoying accent, at that point all eyes were on me. I was so nervous, I got even more nervous when she said this "Come to the front of the class and introduce yourself dear" Hesitantly I slowly got up out of my seat stood for a second until Peeta nudged me. I walked to the front of the class and said "Hi I'm Katniss" everything was silent and people just staring at me like they expected me to burst into song or something. The classroom felt really uncomfortable but then Gloss says "Awkwarrrrrd" then everyone laughs and so do I as I head back to my seat. I whisper to Gloss "Thanks for the save" "No problem sweet cheeks" he says as he winks, which makes me blush and makes me a bit uncomfortable.

During the lesson I end up looking out the window thinking a few things over. **I can't believe I ran away from Gale like that. But then again he should have never said it he know how I feel about dating and marriage. I told him myself that I'm scared that if I start to love someone they'll be taken away from me like my dad. I don't get why Peeta makes me feel so different but I can't let it get to me just focus on school and get through the rest of the year. **"Katniss" "Huh?" "Are you OK? You've been staring out the window for the past 5 minutes and class is finished by the way." "Oh sorry Peeta thanks for telling me." "No problem, you ready to go to are next class?" "Yeah." So we headed to science. On the way Peeta asked me this "so what were you thinking about during class that was soooo interesting?" "Oh nothing" then I remember "oh right what actually happened in class?" "You really blanked out didn't you? Anyway I have some notes you can use" he says with a chuckle. "Oh go away"

-HG-

At the end of the day I meet Prim by a tree in the school courtyard while I'm waiting Peeta comes up to me "Hey" he said "Hi" "So who you waiting for?" "My sister Prim, what you doin' aren't you goin' home?" "Yeah but I have an hour before I have to work at the bakery. So normally I use this time to hang out with my friends," he says with that sweet grin on his face. I suddenly get a feeling of excitement in my gut **why would I be so happy he called me his friend I mean its just a word. **"So is that your sister cause she's looking at me weirdly and kinda creeping me out" I turn around and see Prim inspecting Peeta and me. **Gosh, why does she always act like I never talk to boys unless there's something going on which I know there never will be. **"Yep, that's her sorry she is a bit strange but I love her" he chuckles again **I love that sound. Wait! Did I just think that? **I shake that thought away. "Prim come over here. Don't worry Peeta doesn't bite" I say "Hi Prim I'm Peeta" he holds out his hand and she takes it gladly you see Prim and me are different in so many ways but one way in particular is that she makes friends so easily whereas I take a while to warm up to people that's what freaks me out with Peeta I opened up to him so easily and I don't even know why. Prims voice shakes out of my thoughts "So Peeta are you gonna walk home with us?" "I'd love to if Katniss doesn't mind" he looks at me right in the eyes and I can't seem to say no to those big blue eyes. "Sure that would be lovely."

So we start heading home on the way its quite silent apart from Prim trying to keep the conversation alive. Eventually she gets bored and skips ahead of us leaving Peeta and I to walk alone in silence. Then Peeta breaks the silence by saying "She's a really sweet girl." "Yeah she is. So Peeta do you have any siblings?" "Yeah I do I have two brothers Rye and Wheat." "So you're all have bread type names," I say with a chuckle. "Hey don't mock my bread name you and your sister are named after plants." "Touché" "So what are your parents like Katniss?" "Well my mother is a kind caring women she is a healer actually." "What about your dad?" "Oh, well I wouldn't know, you see he's been dead for four years." I say as my smile turns into a frown. I can see the sympathy in his eyes as he says "Oh I'm so sorry Katniss if I would've known-" "No you didn't know, its no worries," I say cutting him off. "So what are your parents like?" "Well, my dad is really sweet and a very kind man to everyone. But my mother not so much." "Why not?" I ask my curiosity getting the best of me. "Well, she doesn't like many people and I'm her favourite son because she wanted a girl. So now she blames everything on me. Basically she a bit of a witch." "Sounds like it. No offense!" "Non taken" he says with a light chuckle. "So, how did you find your first day of school?" "It was fine I made a very good friend…" I can see him smile from the corner of my eye. "… But Ms. Trinket has the most annoying accent ever!" "I know you'll get used to it. Oh and try not to stare at her strange outfits the bright colours might blind you." I start to laugh but it slowly dies down once I realise we're at my house "well this is me. Bye Peeta thank you for a lovely first day." I say with the best smile I can give which isn't forced like it usually is. "Bye Katniss, and glad you enjoyed it. See ya tomorrow." And with that I go inside preparing for all the questions I'm about to get asked about Peeta by Prim.


	3. Prim's questions

**Hey sorry its sooooooooooooooo late :{D and so short but i still hope you enjoy it :{D thanks for the reviews :{D**

* * *

As soon as walked through the door I came face to face with a smirking Prim. **Oh no here comes trouble.**

"So why is a cute boy walking us home?"

"Oh shut up Prim he is not _that _cute! And aren't you a little young to be thinking about boys in that way?"

"Please, you know he is cute! You wanna smooch him sooooooooo badly!"

At that I roll my eyes and walk up the stairs to my room.

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM THE TRUTH KATNISS!" she shouted as I entered my room.

**Ugh what a long day! At least I made some friends…a certain very cute friend…Katniss stop thinking like that! You promised yourself no relationships! **"Ugh" with that I flopped down on the bed hoping to get a nap in before dinner to clear my mind.

-HG-

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP! **_As I woke up this morning I had a smile on my face something very rare. **I wonder if Peeta is up yet? KATNISS REMEMBER YOU DON'T CARE! **I shook my head to clear my thoughts and got into the shower.

I let the water wash away any of my doubts for just a minute and let my mind wander, for just a second an image of Peeta's smile appeared in my mind. I turned the water off immediately and got out. **Well that was weird. **I put my skinny jeans and my green tank top on. Braided my hair as usual and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Prim" I said while walking down the stairs seeing my sister already eating breakfast.

"Well someone's in a good mood! Could this have something to do with a certain someone who walked us home yesterday?"

"Shut up" I said but I couldn't ignore the blush on my face.

-HG-

Once I got to school I went straight to my locker. When I got the stuff I needed out I closed it but a certain someone gave me a scare by hiding behind it.

"Gosh Peeta you scared me to death" I say with my hand on my heart.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean too."

"Don't worry its okay. You wanna walk to class?"

"Sure."

With that we started walking to class making mindless chit-chat.

* * *

**Have a nice day don't forget to review :{D :{D :{D**


End file.
